Rankotas
Rankotas is a small Bypaldian notable for its giant claws, long snout, and sticky tongue. It operates under a social hierarchy, with the ranks being determined by an individual's colouration. Physiology Rankotas resembles a humanoid, scaly anteater, having a long snout with a small mouth at the end, pointed ears, long arms with large claws, a carapace with a smooth, scaly underbelly, short legs with pointed toes, yellow eyes, and a short, leathery tail. The carapace has a banded pattern that has a darker colouration, and the colouration of an individual determines their status within their packs; light brown-shelled individuals with olive green skin are omegas, dark green-shelled individuals with blue-green skin are betas, and red-shelled individuals with orange skin are alphas. Ecology Rankotas are insectivores, with the bugs they feed on ranging from small ants, mites, and termites to the larger Altaroth, Bnahabra, Vespoid, Vespalsarium, and Konchu. Their large claws are designed to tear down insect mounds with sheer force, and their long snouts and tongues are designed to scoop up large amounts of bugs in a short amount of time in order to avoid getting stung, as the tongue is a sensitive organ. Their thick skin and shells allow them to withstand insect bites and stings, and their claws come with the additional properties of digging, climbing, and defense, allowing them to escape from or fight back against predators and rivals. Their stomachs have many folds that allow them to grind up and digest the insects they eat, and this process can be hastened by eating small amounts of sand and dirt found on the insect mounds they feed from. Because there are many predators and competitors where they live, the species travels in packs, with their colouration determining their status in the social hierarchy; light brown-shelled individuals with olive green skin are omegas, dark green-shelled individuals with blue-green skin are betas, and red-shelled individuals with orange skin are alphas. The colouration is determined by the presence of special hormones, with these hormones being secreted in greater amounts if an individual moves up a rank. Individuals will fight each other for the right to be alpha, with the winners becoming alphas and the runner-ups becoming betas. Alphas will get the first pick of the bugs, while betas and omegas eat second and last, respectively. However, the species as a whole has been known to back down in the presence of their cousins, the Spiny Rankotas, and will be subservient to them until they abandon them or die. This behaviour is the result of their cousins being more powerful, aggressive, and competitive, which grants them greater protection from predators, and they have no qualms with lording this power over them, taking many of their spoils for themselves and attacking any dissidents without mercy. Behavior Rankotas are territorial and competitive, attacking trespassers and rivals without forewarning. Alphas will lead betas and omegas into battle, and the betas act as captains, ordering the omegas around while taking orders from the omegas. However, all of them will become subservient to any Spiny Rankotas in the area, taking orders from them. If lower-ranking individuals who were taught how to use moves by their higher-ups see said higher-ups die in battle, they will lose their morale, which results in them forgetting how to use the moves. Abilities Rankotas have large claws that are useful for destroying insect mounds, attacking hunters and other monsters, digging, and climbing, and their long, sticky tongues can scoop up loads of bugs within seconds. They operate as a pack, with higher-ranking individuals ordering lower-ranking individuals around and leading the charge. Habitat Rankotas are native to the Ancient Forest, Wildspire Waste, Coral Highlands, Rotten Vale, and Templux Swamp. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 120 HP (Omega), 160 HP (Beta), 200 HP (Alpha) * Low-Rank (0.79x, rounded up): 95 HP (Omega), 126 HP (Beta), 158 HP (Alpha) * High-Rank (1.24x, rounded up): 149 HP (Omega), 198 HP (Beta), 248 HP (Alpha) * G-Rank (1.75x, rounded up): 210 HP (Omega), 280 HP (Beta), 350 HP (Alpha) Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 60 (Cut), 60 (Impact), 60 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 15 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 15 (Wind), 15 (Nature), 15 (Aether) * Body: 45 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 10 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 10 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 10 (Aether) * Arms: 35 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 10 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 10 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 10 (Aether) * Legs/Tail: 50 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 15 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 15 (Wind), 15 (Nature), 15 (Aether) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Body= ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Arms = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Legs= ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ★★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★★ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ★★ *Aether = ★★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Lunge Rankotas jumps at the hunter with its claws outstretched. This attack deals low-medium damage. All ranks can perform this move. Hug Rankotas opens its arms wide, then attempts to "hug" the hunter. This attack deals low-medium damage. All ranks can perform this move. Double Swipe Rankotas swings at the hunter with its left claw, then swings at them with its right claw. Each swing deals low-medium damage. All ranks can perform this move. Overhead Swipe Rankotas raises its arms, then swings them both downward while moving forward. This attack deals low-medium damage. All ranks can perform this move. Uppercut Rankotas rears one arm back, then swings it upward. This attack deals low-medium damage. All ranks can perform this move. Tongue Whip Rankotas extends its tongue, swings it to the right, then swings it to the left, with the second swing having greater range. Each swing deals low damage. All ranks can perform this move. Charged Swipe Rankotas stands on one leg, spinning one of its arms while doing so, then does a forward jab while moving towards the hunter. This attack deals medium damage. Unless the alpha and the beta give instructions, only they can use the move. Spinning Swipe Rankotas spins towards the hunter with its arms outstretched twice in a row, with the first spin being clockwise while the second one is counterclockwise. This attack deals low-medium damage. Unless the alpha and bet give instructions, only they can use this move. Jumping Slash Rankotas leaps into the air with its arms up high, then slams them into the ground, getting them stuck in the ground for 4 seconds in the process. This attack deals medium-high damage. Unless the alpha gives instructions, only they can use this move. Five Swipe Combo Rankotas does three hooks with its claws, does a jab with its right claw, then does a backhand with its left claw. Each strike deals low-medium damage. Unless the alpha gives instructions, only they can use this move. Attack Command When performing moves only they can use during the battle, alpha and beta Rankotas will make loud grunts, which will get their lower-ranking members using the moves as well. The lower-ranking will use the moves until they or their instructor get killed. Weapons Dual Blades Rankotas Claws --> Rankotas Claws+ --> Rankotas Moundbusters * Note: Shares materials with Spiny Rankotas Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 80-590 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -5 * Water -5 * Thunder -5 * Ice -5 * Dragon -5 * Earth -5 * Wind -5 * Nature -5 Skills: Entomologist, Allied +1 High-Rank Defense: 215-590 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -5 * Water -5 * Thunder -5 * Ice -5 * Dragon -5 * Earth -5 * Wind -5 * Nature -5 Skills: Entomologist, Allied +2 G-Rank Defense: 370-655 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -5 * Water -5 * Thunder -5 * Ice -5 * Dragon -5 * Earth -5 * Wind -5 * Nature -5 Skills: Entomologist, Allied +2 Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 65-390 Elemental Resistances: * Fire 0 * Water 0 * Thunder 0 * Ice 0 * Dragon 0 * Earth 0 * Wind 0 * Nature 0 Skills: Entomologist, Allied +1 High-Rank Defense: 40-370 Elemental Resistances: * Fire 0 * Water 0 * Thunder 0 * Ice 0 * Dragon 0 * Earth 0 * Wind 0 * Nature 0 Skills: Entomologist, Allied +2 G-Rank Defense: 200-430 Elemental Resistances: * Fire 0 * Water 0 * Thunder 0 * Ice 0 * Dragon 0 * Earth 0 * Wind 0 * Nature 0 Skills: Entomologist, Allied +2 Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Image Gallery Rankotas Icon by Nin10DillN64.png Green Rankotas Icon by Nin10DillN64.png Red Rankotas Icon by Nin10DillN64.png Trivia * Rankotas was inspired by Armalopes, an enemy type from Pac-Man 3. Like the monsters, the enemies are reptilian humanoids with large claws that operate in packs, with the red ones leading the charge. * Design-wise, Rankotas was based on anteaters, with the banded patterns being taken from aardwolves, a type of canine notable for being insectivorous. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bypaldian Category:Small Monster Category:2 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64